Heretofore, it has been the practice to dispense aluminum foil, waxed paper, plastic and other film materials from a paperboard carton having a metal cutting blade attached thereto most customarily at the inside top of the front main panel. While this arrangement dispenses the product adequately it has a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is the added cost of purchasing the metal cutting blade and the need to attach it to the carton. Other disadvantages include the many complaints that are received by the seller and/or manufacturer concerning the cut fingers received by the consumer by inadvertent contact with the metal cutting edge in dispensing the product.
Some attempts have been made to use the paperboard material itself as a cutting edge but these attempts to date have been generally unsatisfactory either because of weakness of the paperboard resulting in too much flexure, the placement of the cutting edge on an unsupported edge of the carton, or in the use of extra paperboard material in the paperboard blank itself. Previous attempts to stiffen the paperboard such as with resin materials to provide a cutting edge have helped somewhat but have not fully cured the deficiency.